


Endless Dance

by AlinaWolve



Series: Moon Phases [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, But With Angst, F/M, Just Stupidity, M/M, basically just a bunch of OC's fucking shit up, but it's not crack, i mean it can get cracky?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaWolve/pseuds/AlinaWolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world goes to Hell in a bucket of shit who do you call? Definitely not Ghost Busters or Superheroes you call your Mama. Except if your Mama is Joker. Then you're already in Hell.</p><p>(Otherwise known as: why Joker shouldn't be allowed to have children and everyone has issues but not as bad as Ari does cause there's issues and then there's her issues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are......yeeep....

Gotham appeared silent that night as the sky was cleared of it’s usual smog which allowed a few bright stars to shine through. There was the usual darkness and gloom that would always shroud the city like a veil but tonight it was missing. Crime still happened on these nights as it didn't know the meaning of vacations or breaks. Off in the distance comes a scream. A figure not seen by day shifts from his position next to a gargoyle.

Batman knows which alley the screams came from and jumps off the roof to glide down with his cape. Mid-glide a shadow catches the corner of his eye from a building nearby. His knees creak in protest at his aborted landing which he ignores easily with years of grace. He sees nothing on the building.

More screams ring out and Batman whirls around to leap off the roof onto the low ranking thugs harassing a lady. He leaves them bound for the cops and makes sure the lady is ok before using his grapple hook to get back onto the roof. In Gotham it is better to check than to ignore and end up with a knife in your spine. Taking risks in Gotham is ends for suicide.

Batman hops onto a vent around where he saw the shadow and finds nothing as he investigates. When he looks up he sees a clue though. In a jagged part of the building are strands of black fur. Batman stores them in a pocket on his belt to test later. Coincidences can get you killed in this city. 

With one last glance around and finding nothing he leaps off the building onto the next and disappears into the night as sirens wail in the distance. From down below around the corner of the building green eyes glow as they watch the spot Batman had been. A low growling trails after Batman’s shadow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming and laughter could be heard coming from a house down in the Diamond district. The house was separated far from its neighbors as most wealthy districts do, this one was a bit different than the rest. Most of the houses showed off their wealth while this one seemed to glorify it’s well used nature making it appear more homely than the others which looked to have never been lived in. While no one knew what the inside actually looked like as they never saw the house's owners one man claimed he saw a black panther prowling in through the house’s windows and doors. As this was a common occurrence in the younger generations of wealthy families to have exotic pets no one thought it important, thus showing just how weird rich people could be. If the panther were to attack someone then it would be a different story.

If the neighbors had been able to hear the noises coming from the house they would have quickly called the cops. For inside one Maximus Starr, better known as Max or M, was beating her sister with a pillow. Max was the youngest of her 3 siblings and had red hair with green eyes. She was also the tallest, a fact that pissed off her sisters a lot. 

The sibling she was beating, the eldest, Cora Starr-Panter, was shrieking uncontrollably and trying to wiggle her way off the couch with little success. Cora is the shortest of the sisters with blond hair and eyes as green as Max’s. Something they share from their father. They only have semi different last names as Max was raised by their father while Cora was raised by an adopted father.

Over on the chair laughing hysterically was the middle sister adopted into their family, Ari Starr-Panter. While not technically related to them, both Max and Cora considered Ari their sister by blood and neither were afraid to fight someone if they argued against it. Very few people knew that they actually weren't related. This was surprising as Ari looked completely different that Cora and Max with black hair and aquamarine eyes.

“One thing!” Max screamed. “I asked for only one thing! Just one damn thing! One! Freaking! Thing!” Max punctuated each word with another hit to Cora’s face. 

At that moment a shadow stalked in from the open window revealing itself to be the black panther the neighbor swore he saw. It growled lowly at the sisters making them freeze. Ari laughed louder. The panther, Blaze, was the sisters adopted older brother who went everywhere with them. They had tried stopping him before and learned quickly it wasn't worth the bruises. Blaze had human thought and as he was still young the sisters were hoping he would be able to speak human in time like his father.

Blaze’s father, Ace, was Cora and Ari’s adopted father. He was panther the size of a large horse who had gained human thought and speech. They would be meeting up with Ace tomorrow and heading to the Himalaya’s. 

Max began beating Cora harder with the pillow till it split and feathers flew everywhere. “I ASKED FOR ONE THING AND THAT WAS TO HIDE AND NOW YOU GOT BATMAN ON OUR ASSES!”

Blaze chuffed in amusement at the sight before padding over to cuff Max’s arm making her stop. Ari who was wheezing by this point got up to pry the pillow from Max’s hands and give Cora some relief. 

“Ok ok, Calm down there M. It’s been awhile since we've been here and anyways we’re leaving tomorrow. Everything will be fine.”

Some of the tension left Max’s body at Ari’s calm logic but her lips were still pursed. She glanced over at their half packed bags. “Yeah I know. Just-... It’s Batman.” She grimaced a bit and her sisters nodded understandingly. Their father had a long and bloody history with Batman. They had no idea what would happen if Batman ever found out about Joker having children. More specifically daughters.

Blaze leaned against Max and began grumbling in his version of a purr. This prompted Cora to start batting her hands at Max. “K. Now. Can you get off of me? No. Please?” She groaned as Max rolled off her slowly being petty still about the danger Cora put them in. 

They dropped the conversation for the rest of the night but ended up competing violently against each other in Wii games. That is till Blaze plopped in their laps and used his superior weight to try and crush them. Needless to say they had many bruises and squashed organs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day found the sisters and Blaze lounging out on their outdoor patio. Their yard was surrounded by high walls so no one could see in and Blaze could sun nap in peace. Ari was eyeballing the pool and Max and Cora were resigning themselves to whenever she demanded them to go swimming.

As they waited for Ari to voice herself Cora asked a question that had been on her mind. “So I know Ari, Blaze and I have been gone the past few months but where’s Mama Joker?”

Max began laughing uncontrollably and covered her face. Blaze lazily opened his eyes before deciding he did not want any part in this. His sisters were to crazy for him to deal with at times.

“Mama.” Max explained through giggles. “Got put into Arkham after trying to serenade Batman. With erotic pictures involved.”

Down the street their neighbors jumped as they heard screaming laughter coming from the house. 

“And of course Robin was there and he left. Just left. Pretty sure there was a lot of mental trauma involved for them.” Max was giggling uncontrollably now as she explained.

Ari had her face in her hands and couldn't seem to muster up anything to say besides ‘why world, why!?’ On the other hand Cora was coughing as she choked on her laughter. Her siblings ignored her nearly dying.

Max grinned at her sisters and brother, happy with how carefree they seemed. She hoped they could stay like this for a long, long time to come. “But don’t worry. Mama knows we leave today so he should be out soon to see us off.” She explained. 

“Ok but while we wait.” Cora was grinning mischievously which did not bode well. She disappeared off her chair in puff of blue particles to appear almost on top of Max, grabbing the back of her shirt, and warping above the pool. Max went screaming into the pool as Cora warped away before she dropped in with Max.

It was good that no one could see into the backyard of the house or they would have freaked seeing a blond teenage girl using teleportation powers to warp about the backyard chased by an soaking wet enraged redhead teenager with glowing green and leathery wings that looked exactly like a dragons. If they had looked closer they would have seen a panther just slightly larger than others lounging on the patio like an over sized kitten. They would have seen a black haired girl lift a barbeque grill threateningly to end the fight between the other two. They wouldn't have been able to look farther though as the redhead would spot them, the blond would have warped the black haired girl to them. The girls would have needed new neighbors.

This was all hypothetical though.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were all sitting in their house waiting for Joker by the time they heard the sirens outside. Ari looked up from where she was reading a new manga she had found to comment. “Busy day today.”

Both Cora and Max hummed in agreement innocently which was ruined by Max’s near psychotic grin and Cora’s smirk. They went back to their own books raising them up to hide their faces, it was to late though. Behind them on the rug Blaze coughed out a panther laugh and went back to licking his claws.

They went back to their books and ignored the blaring sirens. It was around 6 o’clock when they heard the basement door click open. Cora was up and out of her seat warping before her sisters could put their books down. There was a shout and then cursing.

“Cora gave Mama a proper welcome home then.” Max laughed.

Blaze padded down the hallway ahead of them and they were treated to the sight of Joker trying to pull Cora off his face as she clung to it with her arms. She was also wailing dramatically about how Mama didn't love her enough to be home when she got here. Ari had to turn away and fight to hold her laughter down as Cora put on a performance that was worthy enough for her to be one of Joker’s daughter's

Joker finally managed to hook his hands under Cora’s arms and tear her off his face. “Child I may not be a mass murdering schizophrenic anymore but I am still Joker.” He glared at her but only received an unimpressed look.

“No respect in my own house huh?”

The other two sisters chose that moment to tackle Joker in a hug. They went down in a pile of flailing limbs and curses in other languages. 

Max and Ari were batted off quickly by Joker who forced them to help him up. “You’re getting too old to do that dammit. I’m getting too old for it!”

Cora snorted. “You’re never too old mama.”

“What was that you Devil child?”

“Oh shit…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Master Bruce I've finished running an analysis on the fur you found.”

“Thank you Alfred.”

“It’s panther fur.”

“Panther?”

“Yes. I've also found something you should see.”

“What is it?”

…

“What is this?”

“I don’t know Sir but it is very otherworldly.”

“Keep studying it. I’ll go out and try to find where it came from.”

“Very good Master Bruce but do not forget the Joker escaped earlier today.’

“...I won’t Alfred.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend...


End file.
